My Little Box of Stories
by Shiane Ventures
Summary: My Little Box of Stories is not really a box. It's probably not even going to be that little. My Little Box of Stories is a file on which I keep ideas that I will most likely never put into story form. So I'm putting them out, into the world in hopes of someone taking the responsibility of a story. Will you answer to the call?
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THIS! THIS READ! READ THIS! THIS READ! READ THIS!  
**_**Hello, all you Turtle fans! Welcome to my little story box! It's full of stories that I would love to write, but I'm too lazy and I think the world of fan fiction would enjoy the extremely awesome ideas (if I do say so myself) if they were written by someone who knows what they're doing. What I'm going to do is put down a loose idea, then the way I would personally do it. Sound good? Tell me if you think I should change anything. Anyway, don't be shy; I'm putting this up so people will use the ideas. Happy writing! XD  
**...

The Turtles have been transported into another dimension, one in which the Turtles are human. The boys go through normal life, attending school, signing up for the school sports team and wishing for adventure. What happens when their alternate Turtle forms appear in the city?

A little bit cliché, but that's before you put your personal touch on it! And if you still don't have a big idea for this, hopefully this next summary will kick start ya!

In an alternate dimension, the story is the same. Except Hamato Yoshi followed the suspicious man before entering the pet shop. And suspicious man wasn't handing off mutagen, he was handing off three infant boys. The man was a notorious criminal, known, sadly, for murder. After rescuing the boys and finding their parents deceased, he adopted them himself. He named them after three of Tang Shen's favorite artists; the oldest Leonardo, second oldest Donatello and the youngest Michelangelo. Four years later, while training his boys, Yoshi finds another four-year-old (slightly older than Donatello) trying to spy on their training session. The other boys grew attached the feisty urchin, and begged Yoshi to let him live with them. He consented and adopted him, naming him Raphael when the boy couldn't remember his name, if he had one. Now they're sixteen, going through life like normal teenagers, though their beginning was anything but. Life was looking up. What happens when his sons' alter-egos show up in the city?

I always imagine the Turtles being almost completely invisible to everyone but other misplaced dimension travelers and their alternate selves. Same for sound. _But_, (who saw that coming?) if someone touches the person who can see the travelers, then they will too. Just my personal thoughts. Also this is a great chance for alternate dimension Apriltello!

...  
**So? Any takers? This has been in my head for a while, so sorry if I got too detailed in the summary. Hope to see at least one, if not more, variations of this up soon! (Trust me you guys, don't want me writing it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's another idea that I would really love to see someone write, as I already have two stories that I'm not updating very often. Also, I would like to improve my writing skills before I use some of my better ideas, but I don't want to forget them. That's where you guys come in! Come on, you know you want to! :)  
**...  
What if April wasn't out the night the Turtles were? What if she evaded capture for one more year, enough time for the Turtles to figure out that the Kraang needed her. Now the fateful day has come. She's been kidnapped and she's about to go on the ride of her life.

Still not getting your attention? Still no motivation? Well, maybe another approach will help. This will be a little more detailed.

The first trip to the surface had been exhilerating, but uneventful, as were all the trips for the first few nights. Then they found the Kraang, and through the Kraang, the Foot. Now trips to the surface are as eventful as could be, a fight always around the corner. This was the case a year later, the night they went after the girl the Kraang wanted and the Foot had. If the Foot's gang members managed to get the girl called April to the Kraang, an epic battle for the planet would begin, and the Turtles would be out numbered thousands to six, if you counted Sensei and Casey. The fate of the world was resting on this mission, and they couldn't afford to fail. Now they're just hoping that this girl isn't easily spooked...

**I hope someone finds this interesting, because it could certainly be more so.** **Just imagine the adventure, the suspense, the drama and...the possible romamce?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one that's been sitting in my brain for a while.**

Do you ever look for the ant crawling up your leg, only to find that there's nothing there? Have you ever felt a bulk in your eye, but you swear there's nothing in it? Do you have thin, brittle hair that's constantly coming out? Fiery and intense growing pains? Slightly discolored skin? Undiscovered disease? Cancer?  
Have you ever thought that maybe it's something else?  
Maybe there is no ant. Maybe it was sweat dripping down your leg. Maybe the bulk in your eye is just too small to see. Maybe your hair is dry and brittle because you were born that way. Maybe you're in the middle a prolonged growth spurt. Maybe you're sick.  
Maybe it's worse.  
Maybe your veins are growing abnormally. Maybe your eye is getting bigger when it shouldn't. Maybe your hair is burning up. Maybe your bones are growing un-naturally. Maybe your skin is changing. Maybe it isn't disease.  
Maybe it's mutation.

O.o This is one I _really_ want to read or write, but if I write it, I won't finish any of my stories.  
Okay, time for the pick up! If you're thinking,  
"It sounds interesting, but I don't know how I would get to that point, so I'll just ignore this and move on." Then I have a treat for you! It's been in the mind attic so long, that I figured a way to that point! Yay!

A once successful scientist slumps into his/her chair. It'd been a long and devastating day. What else can you expect from a Kraang labor camp? I mean, what good could possibly come from endless weeks of researching and experimenting? But today was worse. Today he/she had actually helped the Kraang.  
It was an accident, of course. He/she despised the Kraang, and did his/her best to destroy and ruin every batch of mutagen that got toted into his/her lab. This time, he/she took the mutagen completely apart, leaving only the chemicals not found on earth, figuring this would disable it. And it did—in a way.  
It put the mutagen into a dormant state, inactive until paired with the missing chemicals, slowly mutating the host as each missing component was added to the mix in the bloodstream.  
_Why didn't I just throw out the foreign chemicals?  
_He/she thought desperately.  
_How much harm could it have done?  
_The scientist knew it could have been catastrophic, as he/she didn't know those chemicals and what they reacted to, but the didn't stop he/she from blaming his/her self for the disaster that would soon ensue…

…

**As always, the summaries are just there to get the creative juices flowing, not because you have to use the whole idea, though you're welcome to. **


End file.
